


Aeternus

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marie quería salvarle de su oscuridad, aquella que brillaba en sus ojos negros. Quería llevársela lejos de él y mostrarle un mundo lleno de luz, como lo era el suyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aeternus

Marie quería salvarle de su oscuridad, aquella que brillaba en sus ojos negros. Quería llevársela lejos de él y mostrarle un mundo lleno de luz, como lo era el suyo. Pero Marie no lo conseguía por más que lo intentase. Kanda no le daba una oportunidad para ver entre las tinieblas que le rodeaban. Como si algo dentro de él le hiciese pensar que lo merecía.

A lo largo de los años Marie apenas había conseguido algún tipo de resultado. Pese a todo, no se rendía, y cada vez que estaba a su lado buscaba reconfortarle de cualquier manera; con una palabra, o simplemente en silencio. Marie sabía como hacerlo. Porque quizás Marie no supiese como ayudarle a salir de la oscuridad en la que vivía, pero sí sabía como evitar que se adentrara más en ella.

Le escuchó llegar de su última misión. Se acercó hasta él y le puso una mano en el hombro con suavidad. La gente solía ver en él a una persona orgullosa e insensible, pero Marie sabía que eso era sólo una coraza. Porque al tocar su hombro, notó su pesadumbre y su dolor… su culpabilidad, sentimientos producidos por los recuerdos que le venían a la mente cada vez que se veía obligado a matar a un Akuma. Unos recuerdos que él desconocía, pero que sabía eran los que le arrastraban a aquella oscuridad.

Ante su contacto, Kanda se removió levemente, pero no huyó de él. Sus hombros se relajaron entonces bajo el calor de la mano de Marie. No había necesidad de más, sólo estar ahí para él, hacerle sentir que él estaba allí. Marie sabía que debía ser eterno por Kanda.

Retiró su mano y le sonrió. Kanda no le devolvió la sonrisa, ni tan si quiera hizo el amago. Pero Marie no lo necesitaba, porque sabía que Kanda estaba bien. Porque sabía que era eterno para Yuu.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto lo escribí hace años, cuando salió el arco de Alma Karma en el cómic, ahora que ha salido el nuevo anime he recordado que tenía esto y me he decidido a compartirlo.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, ya saben que comentarios y kudos serán bien recibidos.


End file.
